


Hello John.

by AutumnReid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, Merlock, mer!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's playing a game of tag with Mike when he stumbles over a lake. A splash later he comes face to face with a Merboy. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello John.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sleep, why do you allude me? I don't own Sherlock.

**Hello John.**

* * *

"I found you!" Mike said tapping John's shoulder. John laughed as Mike helped him out of the blueberry bush. "You're it." He giggled running off into the trees. "Count to 50!" he heard Mike call before he turned to the bark of the nearest tree and began to count.

"48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come!" he called peeking over the tree in front of him searching for Mike's tan coat. He looked along the blueberry bushes and, finding nothing, began to spread out along the passage his mother had left them to play in.

"Mike? Where are you?" he called after searching every tree and bush in the area. Mike knew they weren't allowed near the road but knowing the boy that's where he'd be hiding. John peeked over the next tree as quietly as he could. Mike liked to change hiding spots when he thought John wasn't around and John's mother's car was base so if he could sneak up on him he'd get there before Mike was 'home free'.

He stumbled forward looking out. He'd reached the tree edged side of a lake. His mother hadn't said anything to him about a lake so something told him he'd gone too far away from their playground. No wonder he couldn't find Mike. John looked out into the lake. The warm sunbeams shimmered off the clean blue green water's surface. Every so often a flower petal from the branching cherry trees floated down leaving a ripple in the otherwise still lake. The whole grounds gave John a warm calming feeling as he looked over the landscape.

John looked back at the oak trees he was standing between. The lake was large, huge even but even on the other side he could see that cherry trees encased the entire lakeshore. Why had the oak trees stopped and the cherry trees continued on. He hadn't seen a single petal until he'd gotten to the lake ridge. Turning back the way he'd come John decided to ask his mother.

_Splash!_

He turned back to see a large ripple in the once still lake. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved to the lakeshore watching the water closely. He took off his shoes and socks stepping into the cooling current and looked farther out into the water. With the water up to his mid calves and his pants rolled up he looked deeper into the water his face inches from the waves as he tried to make out any shapes.

_Splash_

John screamed as a surprised looking boy stared back at him his body still underwater. John fell backward and the boy dove farther into the water's current. He sat in shocked silence as the water soaked his pants but cared little waiting for the boy to reemerge. Sure enough after a few minutes, a pair of bright blue green eyes similar to the water he swam in poked out of the surface along with the top half of a raven haired head. They stared at each other for several minutes neither saying a word until John offered a smile, one of his front teeth missing.

"Hi, I'm John." The rest of the pale faced head slowly emerged and with shy calculating eyes the boy looked back at him.

"I'm Sherlock." John smiled looking over the boy. He was meek looking with floppy dripping black curls and a white pale skin. His eyes continued to study John as he sat on the shoreline his feet only halfway underwater.

"Are you out here alone?" John asked looking around. No one else had resurfaced so he had to assume he was alone. The nod Sherlock gave confirmed it and he rubbed the back of his head with a small hand.

"I'm actually not supposed to be out here." John nodded not knowing what else to say as he waited for the boy to speak again. After several minutes an idea popped into John's head.

"My friend Mike is staying overnight at my house and we're playing hide and seek now. Wanna play with us?" he smiled and Sherlock shook his head.

"I can't. Land dries out my tail's scales." John stopped cocking his head as his eyebrows knit together.

"Tail?" Sherlock nodded looking over John's legs.

"Where's your tail?" John wiggled his toes.

"I don't have a tail." Sherlock looked into the water before swimming gracefully over to John. John watched in amazement as a tail with cerulean blue scales appeared every now and then as he swam. He grabbed John's foot holding it high before examining it closely. He wiggled and pulled at John's toes slightly seeing if they'd come off before brushing the bottom of his foot. John giggled.

"That tickles." Sherlock looked from his feet to his fin now sticking out of the water and then back to his feet. Everything clicked in John's mind.

"You're a mermaid like Ariel!" Sherlock frowned pouting slightly.

"I'm a  **Merboy**." John snickered looking over their differences. Before looking over to the water.

"Sherlock, are you swimming alone?" He shook his head rubbing his arm shyly.

"The other merkids don't like to play with me." John looked down before hopping up onto the shore and running behind a tree. He stripped to his tighty whities leaving his clothes on the dock just above the waterline and dove into the water.

"I'll play with you." Sherlock looked surprised as John began to swim on his back over to him. The next hour they played and laughed splashing each other and having contests to see who could swim the fastest (Sherlock winning every time). John laughed through the splash fights and Sherlock grinned as they played what John called Marco Polo. The sun began to set ending their games when a feminine voice called out for the trees.

"John!" John jumped at the yell. He forgotten all about the game of hide and seek.

"I think I have to go home." John said sadly and the water off a bit to the right began to bubble. Sherlock sighed.

"I think I do too. Goodbye John." He said as John hoisted himself onto the dock drying off as best he could and threwing back on his clothes. He smiled again.

"Goodbye Sherlock." A thought hit him. "Will I ever see you again?" Sherlock shrugged slightly.

"Only time will tell." John opened his mouth to say something.

"John!" he turned back to the forest looking for his mother's figure.

_Splash!_

He turned back and Sherlock was gone only a ripple in the stilling water to show that he had been there at all. John ran past the cherry trees and into the oak forest dreading the lecture his mother was sure to give him. But he couldn't wait to tell Mike about Sherlock.

-(Line Breaker!)-

John sighed as he reached the forest edge the cherry blossom trees coming into view. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but he wasn't old either. Reaching the dock, he leaned over the water looking at his own reflection before with some effort he sat on the wood. ' _War definitely isn't good for the body_ ' he thought as he rubbed his hands together trying to stop the slight tremor in his hand from shaking too hard. He dipped his toes into the cool water and the shaking stopped as he relaxed.

He looked out into the purple blue sky enjoying the peace before shutting his eyes. He wondered if it was all his imagination as a child. Mike and his mother had said he was seeing things and his mother had even gone as far as to check him for head trauma when he'd finished his story about the Merboy he'd met that day. He was beginning to believe them when he heard it.

_Splash!_

A small smile covered his face and he looked over to his side to see familiar blue green eyes staring back at him. Eyes like the lake. He looked over his old friend's face as he did the same. His hair remained the same curly raven style only longer branching to the top of his shoulders, his face had gotten a bit longer and thinner his cheekbones more pronounced. His eyes swept over John looking at the difference the years had made before a smile covered his face as well. The same cerulean blue tail flipped its way out of the water and he rested his chin onto the folded arms. John smiled wider.

"Hello Sherlock." Sherlock's smile grew as well as he looked over his old friend.

"Hello John."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed this one! Hope you enjoyed it too<333


End file.
